I Found You
by FutureMrsEfron
Summary: Missing scene from 'Serendipity' by Rac4hel414  check it out!


**Title: I Found You**

**Summary: Alright, so I recently read 'Serendipity' by Rac4hel414 (check it out, it's awesome!) and it's an awesome story but the ending left a perfect opening for this... So, this oneshot is basically a missing scene (don't worry, I'm still working on the final installment for 'Guilty Pleasure'!)**

**Rating: M**

* * *

Gabriella rested a hand on his neck and tentatively leaned in to kiss him, despite his beard. It was probably from relief of them getting back together and, given time, she'd probably beg him to shave, but in that instant, all she knew was that she loved him, beard and all.

He pulled back and looked at her curiously. "Was it bad? The beard, I mean."

"I can live with it. Maybe. But, don't waste time shaving right now. There are more important things to do," she murmured as she popped open the top button of his plaid shirt.

He smiled at her as he lay her down on the bed and crawled on top of her. He went to kiss her but Gabriella stopped him. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"When we move in together officially, do _not_, under any circumstances leave your shoes on when you lie on the bed," she warned.

He rolled his eyes. "Really, El?"

She quirked an eyebrow. "Take them off. Now. Before they ruin by bed sheets."

He sighed and leaned down to kiss her, despite her protests about his shoes. "Let's just enjoy tonight, okay? Let's not spend it yelling at each other."

"But, where's the fun in that?" she asked, sending him a smile.

**(A/N: that was the ending of the final chapter. This is my work now)**

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he connected their lips again, immediately entwining their tongues together. She ran her fingers slowly through his scruffy hair as his hands began slowly touching every part of her body he could. She smiled into the kiss, knowing that he'd missed her as much as she missed him. He pulled back, looking down on her with a loving smile. She stroked his stubble and looked into his eyes, feeling tears roll down her cheeks. "I've missed you so much, Hollywood."

He nodded, tracing her cheek with the backs of his fingers. "I've missed you, too. And I think this just proved that we need each other a lot more than we were willing to admit."

She smiled up at him and began unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. He sat up and shrugged it off, throwing it down the side of the bed. He quickly lay back down, craving the contact that he had missed the past few weeks. "Hmmmm," she murmured as he kissed his way down her throat and slipped his hand beneath her shirt to caress her bare skin. "I've missed this so much."

Troy chuckled as he leaned up to look her in the eyes. "Gabriella Montez a nymphomaniac?"

"That's not what I meant," she protested. "I meant that no one's made me feel like this before."

"Which 'feel' do you mean?" he asked quietly.

"Both, you idiot," she exclaimed, jokingly slapping his arm.

"Hey, I need to make sure I'm satisfying you emotionally and physically," he exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes. "You know, Hollywood, it's then that you're supposed to say no one's ever made you feel the way I make you feel."

He shrugged, leaning down to brush his lips against hers. "You know that's true."

Gabriella pushed him away and quickly climbed on top of him. She smiled seductively down on him, running her hands over his muscular chest. "It's a good job I do know, isn't it?" She leaned down and kissed him deeply, moving her knees so they were resting either side of his hips, her skirt riding up slightly. She kept running her hands over his chest and arms, feeling his muscles twitch at her touch. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist and she pulled back from the kiss to stroke his cheek. "You're stuck here now, Hollywood."

He sighed in satisfaction, sending her smile. "I kind of guessed. It's not so bad, though, is it?" He slipped his hands beneath her shirt, feeling the skin of her lower back where he knew her tattoo was. "Amber's not here, is she?"

Gabriella giggled tantalisingly and shook her head. "We have all night to catch up, Hollywood."

He groaned and kept pulling at her shirt, tugging it over her head. He gazed at her torso which was just covered by a baby blue bra. It wasn't exactly sexy. It was clear that it was basically the first one Gabriella had grabbed that morning. But, despite this, Troy couldn't stop staring at her chest. He watched as she folded her arms over her chest and he sat up so they were facing each other, she was straddling his lap. He silently unfolded her arms and kissed her softly, resting a hand on her neck. He pulled back and looked imploringly into her eyes. It seemed strange. She was always confident, always so sure of herself. But the second her shirt came off, she reverted to being a shy little girl.

"Why do you do that? You did it the first night we made love. Why?" he murmured.

She shrugged. "I don't know. It's been so long since this," she gestured to the small gap between them, "has happened, I kind of find hard to believe that you see me this way."

"You're beautiful," he whispered and then kissed her again. He pulled back and slowly reached behind her back to unclip her bra. He fumbled a bit and frowned. "Damn thing," he grumbled, peering over her shoulder to see how to do it. He turned back to her and gave her an embarrassed smile. "That went a lot smoother in my mind."

She giggled and helped him slip the inconvenient item from her body. "Doesn't matter. The next time we make love, I promise to wear something sexier."

He paused. "The black lace bra from the night by the creek?"

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "If that's what you want," she mumbled against his lips.

He wrapped her in his arms and manoeuvred them so that he was lying on top of her. Whilst continuing the loving and passionate kiss, he kicked his shoes off. He pulled back to let them both breathe in some much needed oxygen. He stared down at the beautiful woman in his arms and began peppering kisses along her neck and upper chest. He reached blindly for her zipper and pulled it down on her skirt. He leaned back on his haunches and slowly pulled her skirt down her slim legs. He climbed back over her, craving her touch. "Ella," he whispered, running his hand down her side.

"Hmmmmmm," she murmured with a smile. "What is it?"

He frowned. "What are you doing with a guy like me?" **(A/N: that line is totally dedicated to Jaron and the Long Road to Love. Check out his music video for 'Beautiful To Me'!) **"You could be with some worldwide bestselling writer. Why me?"

"You understand me," she whispered. "Besides, how many guys is my dad going to approve of?"

He chuckled, pressing his lips to her forehead. "Good point." He trailed kisses down her neck, pausing to nip lovingly at her collarbone. He listened to her moans with smugness. Sure, she had been with guys in the past and, unfortunately, he didn't have the honour of taking her virginity. But, he knew that they were together now. He was the one who made such sweet sounds of pleasure spill from her lips from now on. He was the one who made her moan in orgasmic pleasure. It was his name she screamed.

She breathed deeply, trying to control the passion brewing within her stomach. The man she loved was worshipping her body, like he should be. Amber was safe. There was no need to worry about her. That meant she could concentrate on Troy's affections. His oh so talented lips were like fire against her skin and, although she'd never admit it, his stubble was surprisingly arousing against her skin. She ran her fingers through his hair, holding him to her chest. "Troy," she whimpered when he flicked his tongue over her left nipple.

He smiled against her chest and a moment later, had her nipple safely tugged between his lips so he could suck gently on one of her erogenous zones. He felt her heartbeat quicken. He blindly reached for her hand and linked their fingers together. He turned his attention to her other nipple, sucking on that one instead. He listened happily to her breathy moans and whimpers, knowing he was responsible for them.

"Troy, honey?" she asked through a moan.

He lifted his head and frowned. "Are you okay?"

She smiled and breathed deeply. "Of course. It's just...can you do something, you know, more?"

He pressed a kiss to her lips. "If that's what you want." He kissed a trail down her body, stopping at the top of her rather unsexy white cotton briefs. He smirked up at her. "Weren't expecting this, were you?"

"I promised I'll look sexier next time, didn't I?" she said impatiently.

He chuckled and lifted her leg up, pressing a kiss to her ankle. He kissed a trail up her leg to her inner thigh. By that time, she was writhing in anticipation. He could see the effect he was having on her. She was wet. _So_ wet. He slowly slipped her panties down her legs. He stopped, staring at her. She was so beautiful and had no idea. He crawled up her body and lay next to her, cradling her with his left arm. He reached down and massaged her thigh with his right hand.

"Are you ready?" he whispered.

She smiled up at him. He always asked if she was okay, comfortable and enjoying their activities. "You always act like this is my first time. And it's not. I'm ready," she whispered.

Troy kissed her forehead and a moment later moved his hand from her thigh and slipped a finger between her wet folds. He pressed his finger against her clitoris and watched how the simple action affected the love of his life. Her eyes fluttered closed and she arched her back. He began rubbing her clitoris in slow circles, feeling it become more erect. He watched her face as she snagged her bottom lip between her teeth. "How's that, baby?"

She breathed deeply and gave him a smile. "Incredible." She moved her hips, trying to get more comfortable. "Can you...ugh...inside?"

Though not exactly a coherent sentence from the woman who studied English at Cambridge, Troy knew exactly what she wanted. It had taken him just one night to figure out what she wanted and how she showed it. He moved his finger down and slowly slipped his finger inside of her warm, wet vagina. She tensed with pleasure at the sudden intrusion. He smiled lovingly down at her. "Is that better?"

"Ghg. Yeah," she whined with pleasure. "Oh Troy," she moaned as he began moving his finger inside of her, curling to hit that perfect spot. It had just been a few weeks since their first and last time making love, but even so, Gabriella was thankful for the pleasurable stimulation.

Troy stroked her hair and watched her lovingly as the slow, simple movement inside of her womanhood affected her. He knew that in a moment, she'd want another finger inside of her and for him to move faster. He knew that her standards were high. Which was ironic considering guys had never been a priority for her. But, he also knew that there was no fucking way that just one finger moving at the speed it currently was would make her orgasm.

He pressed a kiss to her lips but didn't expect her to respond. And she didn't. She was concentrating on the action going on down below. He stroked her cheek with the hand that was wrapped around her. "You know," he began so conversationally it was as if they were doing nothing more than watching TV together.

Of course, his tone made her tense. But, not in the pleasurable oh-my-god-this-man-gives-amazing-sex way. It was in the oh-my-god-this-man-is-infuriating way. "Shut up," she groaned, thrusting her hips against his hand.

Troy chuckled and shook his head at her. "Oh, Ella. It's as if you don't know me yet. I don't shut up." He pushed a second finger into her vagina and then continued talking. "As I was saying," he began.

Fuck him. He didn't do this on the first night they made love. On that night, he focussed his attention solely on pleasuring her. But now he was being his usual arrogant, aggravating self. Maybe it was because they were officially back together, she didn't know. But, his fingers weren't moving nearly as fast as she wanted and he was pissing her off. Maybe at this rate she would be better off with a vibrator. As her inner tirade continued, she gasped in pleasure when he brushed his thumb over her clitoris. Oh yes. He was pissing her off.

"You're so beautiful when you're like this," he whispered, pressing his lips to her temple.

His words made her anger dissipate. She looked up at him, finding the sight of him shirtless, with scruffy hair and a beard which usually repulsed her, extremely erotic. He was looking at her with such love and affection that she almost orgasmed there and then. She breathed deeply, feeling his fingers probing so gently inside of her. She reached for him and pulled him close to kiss him. She pulled back breathlessly. "I love you so much. But, can you...oh!" She paused to gulp in some oxygen. "Can you please do _something_?"

Troy smiled, stroking her forehead with his thumb. "Anything," he whispered as he kissed her lips tenderly.

She arched her back in pleasure when he curled three fingers inside of her. "Oh my god," she moaned, turning to bury her face into his shoulder.

Troy smiled, feeling her wet walls contract around his fingers. He moved faster, knowing it would just be a matter of time before he sent her careening over the edge into a pleasurable fall of orgasmic bliss. "Come on, baby," he urged softly, nuzzling his nose into her neck.

She thrust her hips against his hand, craving that addictive release. "I can't," whined.

He peppered kisses along her throat, pausing every so often to lick her delicious skin. Hmmmm... Apricot body wash. He could just picture her standing in the shower, singing very badly to either Elvis or Queen and scrubbing that gorgeous body scrub all over her beautiful skin. Snapping out of his thoughts about Gabriella being in the shower, he realised that due to seeing Gabriella so undone combined with thoughts about her in the shower, Troy's jeans had now become a lot more uncomfortable. Continuing his ministrations on her neck, he applied pressure to her clitoris with his thumb. He could see the immediate effects it had on her body. He felt her heartbeat quicken. She arched her back towards him and her walls contracted more frequently around his hand.

She breathed rapidly, clutching his head to her neck. "Oh my," she gasped. "I'm...Oh right there...I'm coming." A moment later, a wave of pleasure crashed over her, making her shake with her orgasm. "Troy," she screamed as he continued thrusting his hand inside of her.

He kissed her slightly sweaty skin all over her neck and breasts as she rode her orgasm out. When she calmed down, he slowly removed his hand from her. He quickly caressed her clitoris a final time before he wrapped her tightly in both of his arms, comforting her in her afterglow. He watched her lovingly as her breathing evened out and her eyes opened. There were sparkles in her eyes and a soft rosy blush on her cheeks. Without so much as saying a word, he leaned forward, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

When he pulled back, she smiled at him, cupping his cheek with her hand. She felt his stubble beneath her fingers. "That was incredible."

He brushed a sweaty lock of hair from her face and he kissed the exposed skin. "You're welcome, baby."

She pushed him over and straddled him. "You've got to let me return the favour."

He groaned when she rubbed him slowly through his jeans. "You don't have to."

She smiled, leaning down to nip at his earlobe. She heard his gasp of pleasure. "I want to," she whispered as she shuffled back and began unbuckling his belt. She unfastened his jeans and tugged them down his muscular legs. They were quickly discarded and his boxers soon followed. She sat back, straddling his knees, staring at his erection. "Someone's excited."

He shrugged. "Hey, you're very beautiful. And I just gave you one hell of an orgasm. Excuse me for being a bit turned on by that."

She leaned over him so that her face was above his and she nudged his nose with hers. "How do you know I wasn't faking?"

He rolled his eyes. "You don't fake orgasms."

She smirked and sat back on her haunches, stroking his chest. She glanced at his erection again. "Is that for me?" she asked, leaning forward to pepper kisses all over his chest. His chest...it was so muscular and she loved to rest her head on it, listening to his heartbeat, feeling his muscles ripple as he moved. It had just the right about of hair for him to look more masculine but not gross her out.

He groaned as she nibbled lovingly at his nipple. "Of course it's for you, El," he breathed.

She sat back again and quirked an eyebrow. "It better be. Otherwise you'll never have children." Without warning, she bent down and wrapped her lips around his tip, sucking languidly on it. Her hair tickled his stomach.

He let out a loud moan as she swirled her tongue around his tip and ran her palm slowly up and down his length. "Oh wow," he groaned. "Baby, baby, do that again."

Uncertainly, she swirled her tongue around his tip again, feeling him throb in her mouth. She felt him twitch with appreciation. She didn't do this the first time. But, she embraced her surge of courage, adamant to pleasure him, just like he had done for her. He was huge. Much bigger than any man she'd ever slept with before. But, it's just something else she loved about him. She moaned against him, feeling that familiar wetness pool between her legs.

He breathed heavily, loving the feel of her oh so sweet lips encompass him. He knew that the following day, they'd tell everybody they were back together and they'd settle down as a family. But he also knew that this night would be one he'd remember for the rest of his life. Because that's how long they'd be together. _Until death do us part._

He gasped, feeling her suck softly on his tip. "Oh, El," he moaned, grasping the sheet beneath him in his fists. "Why didn't you do this before?"

She sat up, taking her mouth away from his manhood. However, she continued pumping him up and down with her hand. She sighed, watching the different expressions of pleasure cross his face. "I don't know," she admitted. "I've never done this before. I was always afraid to."

He sought her eyes, speaking through the moans bubbling past his lips. "Why?" he gasped when her thumb massaged his tip softly.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I was afraid the guy wouldn't enjoy it."

He breathed deeply, feeling her small hands provide him with that beautiful, indescribable pleasure. "They'd enjoy it."

She gave him a small smile, quickening her pace against his member. "You should count yourself lucky. You're the first guy I've done this to."

"Oh, baby, I know," he said softly. "I'm honoured. But, please do it again. It felt amazing."

She quirked an eyebrow as she crawled up his body, keeping her hand in contact with his member. She brushed her lips against his. "More amazing than being _inside_ of me?"

He stared up at her, cupping her cheek with his hand. "Never," he murmured. It always amused him how to the outside world she was quite innocent. She never spoke of anything remotely sexual. In fact, if anything sexual was mentioned, she blushed profusely and hurried to change the subject. And the most PDA she accepted was a kiss on the cheek. However, in the bedroom, she turned into a seductive vixen. She knew exactly where and how to touch him.

She crawled back to straddling his knees, looking curiously at his throbbing erection. "You're close," she accused.

He shrugged helplessly. "Your lips are addictive."

She rolled her eyes. "I know there's another part of me that's addictive for you, too," she muttered, leaning down to lick him from base to tip.

Troy frowned. "What do you mean?"

She sighed. "Let me make you orgasm, first, okay? Then you might think straight."

Before he could answer, her lips were wrapped around him again. He moaned loudly, feeling his stomach tighten with the early signs of his orgasm. "Ella, honey," he gasped, "just a little...ugh...faster."

Knowing it would be unbelievably cruel to deny him at this point, she moved her hand faster against him. She sucked on him a little harder and, now knowing he enjoyed it, swirled her tongue around his tip. She felt him begin to shudder and pulled away from his erection, watching his face as her hand continued moving against him.

"Ugh, almost..." He gulped in some much needed air and screamed her name. "Ella!"

She watched as his semen erupted from his penis and wiped her hand on the sheet, knowing she'd have to wash them anyway. She quietly moved to lay beside him, unable to look at him. She picked at the sheet, just for something to do, as Troy caught his breath.

He turned onto his side and touched her face, leaning over to kiss her. "Thank you, baby. That was amazing," he praised, stroking her cheek. He frowned when he saw tears leak from her eyes. "What the hell's wrong? Did you not enjoy it? It doesn't matter, El, you don't have to do it again."

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I loved it and I know you did to. I'm just...I'm sorry I didn't finish. I didn't, you know, swallow."

Finally understanding what was bothering her, he brought her into his arms and tugged a sheet from under them. He pulled the sheet over their naked bodies and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "El," he murmured against her hair.

She tilted her head to look up at him. "What?"

"You didn't have to do any of that. But you did and you just admitted that you loved it. You know I loved it, too. You told me you've never done it before and I'm honoured for you to do that to me. We'll take it one day at a time. If one day you feel ready to finish it by swallowing, you can. But, if you never do, it doesn't matter, does it?" he murmured, brushing her hair. "The whole point of us being together is that we're comfortable with each other. You know I won't pressure you into it."

She nodded and leaned across to kiss him. "I know," she whispered against his lips. "I love you." She settled into his arms, running her hand over his chest.

He twirled a lock of her hair around his finger. "What did you mean back there? When you said you know there's a part that's more addictive for me?"

She rolled her eyes but sent him a smile. "I know you. You have a I'm-thinking-about-having-sex-with-Gabriella look."

He frowned. "I have a look like that? Are you sure?"

She giggled and nodded. "You had that look all day the day after we first made love."

A quite unmasculine blush graced his cheeks. "You can't blame me."

"Hmmmmm," she murmured. "At least I know you enjoyed it."

He chuckled. "Of course I did."

"By the way," she began, tilting her head to look into his eyes, "if you _dare_ tell anyone I gave you a blowjob, I'll deny it and I'll make you lose your penis."

Troy chuckled as he climbed over her, making the sheet fall to his waist so that his back was exposed. He rested his hands either side of her shoulders. "There's my girlfriend I know and love." He kissed her lips tenderly, resting his full body weight on her. He pulled back from her lips, resting on his elbows. "Besides, you'd never cut off little Troy."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Little Troy? You named your penis?"

He shrugged. "Anyway, we both know you'd never go through with it." He paused to rub his penis against her inner thigh. He stopped, knowing he'd go again if he wasn't careful. "You need me to make love to."

She rolled her eyes. "Get over yourself. There are inventions called vibrators. At least they actually shut up whilst having sex with you."

He shook his head to himself. "I know, just like you do, that you don't mean that."

"We'll see," she whispered.

He peppered kisses over her neck and shoulders and moved a hand down her body to slip a finger between her folds, to see how wet she was. She was _very_ wet. He quirked an eyebrow at her as he lifted his head. Her eyes were closed, her lips parted slightly in reaction to the contact with her clitoris. "Someone is very excited, Miss Montez."

She groaned. "Can you blame me?"

He chuckled, taking his hand away from her clitoris. He smiled smugly at the whimper of disappointment at the loss of contact. "Don't worry, baby. It'll be worth it. Are you ready?"

She smiled and spread her legs wider, giving him instant access to her vagina. "I'm more than ready," she breathed, wrapping her arms around him. "Please, Hollywood. I love you. Let me show you."

He shook his head and leaned down to kiss her lovingly. "It's my turn, El. You kept trying to fix things and I ignored you. I've got to be the one to show you how sorry I am. Are you ready?" he repeated, brushing some hair from her forehead.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded. "Of course I'm ready."

Pressing his face against her cheek, he slowly pushed into her tight cavern. He stopped, allowing them both to adjust to the feeling of being intimate again. He peppered her neck with kisses and nips, trying to ease her into the sensation. "El, you're so tight," he muttered against her skin.

She giggled breathlessly, running her fingers through his hair. "Yeah, but it's your fault."

He lifted his head to look into her eyes. "It's something I'm more than happy to take responsibility for." He leaned down, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. At the same time, he slowly pulled out of her and pushed back in. He felt her moan against his lips as her walls clamped down on him.

She regrettably had to break the kiss in order to breathe. She was content for him to do most of the work at the minute as he continued moving slowly inside of her and pressed kisses to her throat. She felt his hand gently cup her breast and she moaned the second his palm brushed her nipple. "Troy," she moaned, arching her back towards him.

He smiled against her skin as he trailed kisses down and pressed a light kiss to each of her nipples. "You're so beautiful, baby."

"Hmmmm," she moaned, moving her hands to grip she sheets beneath her. She knew him. That wasn't the last attention he'd be giving to her breasts. If Gabriella ever had to describe Troy's sexual addiction, it would have to be her breasts. She didn't know if it was breasts in general or just her breasts but he always loved them. He loved to suck them, to kiss them, to touch them, hell, he just liked to look at them (unimpeded by bras or other offending material). Her boyfriend was definitely a breasts man.

And, lo and behold, a moment later, his lips gently took her left nipple into his mouth. He moaned against her, loving the feel of her skin against his. He nibbled softly on her nipple, knowing she loved receiving that kind of stimulation. He caressed her waist with one of his hands, still paying her breasts plenty of attention. He moaned against her chest, feeling her walls caress him beautifully. "El," he mumbled against her.

She gasped, feeling his tip gently collide with her cervix. "Oh, Troy," she moaned, running her fingers through his hair. She moved her hands down, feeling his beautiful eagle wings where his tattoo was. She felt his muscles move beneath his skin as he worshipped her body.

He lifted his head, moving to look at her beautiful face. He stroked her cheek, sending her a tender smile. "I've never met a woman like you before."

She giggled breathlessly, pulling him closer to her. "Of course you haven't."

"I mean it," he mumbled as he kissed her forehead. He moaned against her skin as her walls contracted around him. He pulled back to look into her chocolate eyes that were glossy with love and passion. "You're mine," he mumbled. "And you're wonderful."

She smiled, feeling him thrust into her that little bit harder. "You're wonderful, too." She closed her eyes, feeling his lips brush against her shoulders and neck. "So wonderful." She wrapped her legs around him, locking her angles at his lower back.

He began quickening his pace, wanting to bring her that glorious euphoria that would have her writhing and screaming _so_ beautifully in his arms. "How is it?" he groaned into her neck.

She giggled breathlessly. "Amazing, honey," she breathed and thrust her hips against him. "I'm close."

He chuckled, pressing his lips to the hollow behind her ear. "I know." He moved into her line of vision. "I know you," he whispered.

She nodded solemnly, brushing the backs of her fingers across his cheek. "Then do something. I can't get there," she whimpered.

He smiled against her shoulder and slipped a hand between their bodies to begin caressing her clitoris. "Come on, El."

Her breathing increased rapidly as the wonderful feeling began in her stomach. "Troy," she moaned, arching her back. "I'm coming." Her breathy response was followed by a flurry of motions as her walls contracted beautifully around his member, setting off his own orgasm. The air was filled with the joyful sounds of pleasurable moans.

"Oh El," he groaned against her neck as his seed spilled into her.

She relaxed back against the pillows, completely spent as she stroked his slightly sweaty hair. He was resting his head gently on her chest. "Wow," she murmured after a moment.

Troy smirked at her as he lifted his head and slowly pulled out of her. "Wow?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

She frowned and rolled her eyes, pushing him away. She quickly adjusted the sheets so she was covered and stared up at her ceiling. "No 'Yes, El, it was wow for me, too,'" she mumbled in her best American accent.

Troy laughed, wrapping his arms around her. He brushed her hair from her face, kissing her temple. "Don't fake an accent ever again."

She elbowed his chest gently. "We just make the most amazing love I've ever had, and you don't say anything."

He groaned, nudging his nose gently up and down her neck. "Oh, baby, you know that I loved it _so_ much."

She suddenly smiled and turned to face him properly. "I'm just glad _my_ Troy Bolton is still here with me."

* * *

Gabriella groaned in response to being slowly nudged awake. "Go away." She tightened her arm around Troy's stomach, content to feel his heartbeat; her head was resting on his chest.

He chuckled, stroking her hair. "Baby, I need the bathroom."

She mumbled something incoherent but moved to her side of the bed, keeping her eyes shut. "I hate you."

Troy brushed her cheek softly. "That isn't what you said last night." He kissed her forehead before he left the bed.

She sighed as she buried her face in the pillow Troy had been using, inhaling his masculine scent. What heaven last night had been. They had made love four times, reacquainting themselves with each other with such wonderful passion. And it _had_ been wonderful. But Gabriella could do without the tiredness she now felt. But it was worth it.

The bed sank down with Troy's wait as he climbed back under the covers and silently moved Gabriella so that she was in her previous position, resting her head on his chest. He brushed his hand down her arm, finally linking their fingers together. "Are you awake?" he whispered.

She smiled and kissed his chest in welcome. "Hmmmm." Her eyes fluttered open and she tilted her head to look at him. "I am thanks to somebody's bladder."

He smiled. "It's that Merlot."

She shrugged, drawing patterns on his chest. "You brought it, not me."

They were quiet for a moment, content to be in each others' arms. "Hey El?"

"What is it?" she murmured, closing her eyes in serenity.

"You'll do that thing with your tongue again, won't you?" he asked.

She lifted her head, quirking an eyebrow. "Again?"

He shrugged. "It was amazing."

She rolled her eyes as she settled back into his arms. "You are such a guy," she mumbled, nudging her nose against his neck.

He chuckled. "You'd never guess considering _I'm _the one with the penis."

She sighed. "Do you think we'll be okay now?"

"Oh yeah," he mumbled, brushing his thumb across her forehead. "We have to be. There's no way I just spent the entire night making love to, getting exhausted, just for this not to work out."

She frowned. "I'm being serious."

He nodded. "Me too. We'll be fine, I promise."

She only looked unconvinced for a moment longer before she turned to kiss him. "You know what, Hollywood? I must thank Janey. If she hadn't have asked me to come home, I wonder if we would've met?"

Troy shrugged. "I don't know the answer to that. What I do know is that we did meet and, in retrospect, it was the greatest day of my life because I found you."

She smiled softly and poked his ribs. "Stop being nice. You know we're not like that."

He chuckled, twirling a lock of her hair around his finger. "When's Shar dropping Amber off?"

Gabriella glanced at the clock. "Maybe in an hour. But, knowing Shar, she knows what we've been doing all night and will probably take Amber straight over to Mum and Dad's."

"So we have enough time?" he asked quietly.

"Make it quick," she mumbled with smile as he kissed her resolutely on the lips.


End file.
